Vortex
The Vortex is a swarming elite overlord. He is the main protagonist in the movie The Mirror Dimension. He was the leader of the 5th Dimension until he was killed by Mitchell Johnson. He was portrayed as a dictator/tyrant. He is portrayed by Benedict Cumberbatch. Biography The Vortex is first seen swarming over the circus until he finds something interesting to trap Mitchell. The Vortex found the Hall of Mirrors and decided to place a portal to his dimension, the 5th Dimension, on the last mirror. The opening credits are over and the camera cuts back to Mitchell's family. They start to walk in the circus, swearing that they see something weird. It was the Vortex - before it swarmed away. In the 5th Dimension, The Vortex is seen swarming over everyone to make sure that they were doing their job: guarding his realm from any intruders and being evil. He isn't seen until later at the start of the War of Cipha. The vortex swarmed over the spot they were in and sucked Darren, the 3rd vortic in command, up and killed him. The other Vortics had to escape. Mitchell and Kenny demanded everyone to follow their lead. John carried an RPG and blasted the bullets the Vortex spawned. They managed to defeat many of the obstacles the boss spawned, but something was missing - The ZX Spapptron. That's when they find it on the ground. However, it disappears and lands in a locked cage. The Vortex guarded the entrance and turned into an anime character. He hit a bunch of swords together and he summoned a current ball. He says "Cipha BOOM!!!!" Most of the Vortics are now dead, but Kenny, John, and another one named Pokè defend Mitchell and a bunch of others. A war is then started and the Vortex spawns them into a dimension called Cipha. All of the vortics team up to slash the Vortex and take the Spapptron. However, The Vortex summons a whole army of mini vortexes that team up to blast through the vortics. Pokè summons a dragon ball which gets sucked up by the real Vortex. A shuriken from Singapore is charged up and copies itself into many copies. A Vortex is also taken and Kenny evolves into it using genetics. He tries to suck up part of the Vortex, but he falls down and becomes injured. When he tries to get up, he has to dodge a fire charge fist from the Vortex. He fleas the scene like a badass and shoots some of the mini vortexes with RPGs. Thankfully, the mini vortexes weren't immune to them, so he killed some of them. However, John accidentally blasts Kenny up, who gets sucked up and almost killed. He tries to make a jump for it, but he struggles. He then shoots at the Vortex's explosive button, which makes him eject from it. He also thinks that he has killed the Vortex, but he is still up and swarming. Kenny tries to go up for battle again, but the Vortex successfully shoots him and he blasts off the edge of the dimension. John, devastated from the loss, charges his weapons to the maximum power and tried to blast everything. He decided that he has to take over the top spot. He kills all but one of the vortexes - the actual one. He is also out of ammo and needs to suck some life from the Vortex to recharge it. Mitchell then kicks the boss with his karate skills and the Vortex falls down. Mitchell, happy about this, sees that the lock on the cage has been lifted and grabs the Spapptron. But before he can turn around and have the final blood, an army of 50 little vortexes appear. Mitchell jumps up to shoot them, but one of them blasts a fire charge electrocution at him and shoots him off the edge with the ZX Spapptron in his hand. He is also in the cage and grabs onto it. John looks over and sees Mitchell, and he is desperate to get him up. He throws a grapple gun down to Mitchell and tells him to catch it. However, the trajectory of the aim wasn't perfect, as Mitchell got stabbed by it in the chest. He then loses life for a second as he falls for an eight of a mile. However, he gets his life back and shoots the grapple just in time before he hit the bottom of the void. The Vortex then gets an Ultimate Shield, an object that reflects anything, even a ZX Spapptron. This makes Mitchell thinks of the ZX Spapptron. He needs to find it to kill the Vortex. Later, when Mitchell gets the ZX Spapptron in the 5th Dimension, towers of obsidian with crystals on top are connecting, indicating a teleporting spawn. The Vortex picks up the ZX Spapptron with his wind and throws it off the edge. Mitchell tries to reach for it, but it's too late. However, he thinks of an idea - he's going to jump down and grab it. He plunges down and quickly spots the weapon. He reaches down for it, but he can't seem to grasp it. Finally, when he does, he is happy. Mitchell blasts himself up, and the Vortex is still there. He brings Mitchell up and tries to suck him in, but he fires the blaster and gets down. He keeps shooting him, but the Vortex keeps deflecting it. It gets more intense by the second, with more action and they keep getting closer. However, Mitchell destroys the shield and hits the Vortex one final time, bringing him down and severely injured. "Mitchell...." he says. "Why don't we be friends? We could team up and blow up those buffoons with our powerful weapons." Mitchell hates this idea. "After all the bad things you did? Hell no! You fully deserve this. If you can't do the time, don't do the crime." He hits the Vortex again, blasting him off to the void. The Vortex then appears in the Mid-Credit scene. A card comes up saying "In the Void." The Vortex fell down and is laying down. He is severely hurt and is about to die. However, he uses a power to teleport a new boss - which might be even more powerful than the Vortex. He constructed it for years, and he finally saw the day where he could use it. he spawns it and it comes up. He calls it a Vorxt. "Vorxt," the Vortex says, "go up there.....and...get...revenge." He then dies, and the Vorxt says "Alright, sir." Relationships Allies *Kenny (formerly) † *John (formerly) *Darren Vortic (formerly) † *Pokè *All vortics (formerly) *Vorxt Enemies *Kenny † *John *Darren Vortic † *Pokè *All vortics *Mitchell Johnson Category:Original movie characters Category:The Mirror Dimension characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains